<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Land, Sky and Higher by BvinYa_Raama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456037">Land, Sky and Higher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BvinYa_Raama/pseuds/BvinYa_Raama'>BvinYa_Raama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parties, Quidditch, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BvinYa_Raama/pseuds/BvinYa_Raama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucius Malfoy has a thing for fit Quidditch players.<br/>Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Land, Sky and Higher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no secret that British wizards preferred Quidditch over any other sport. Quidditch Leagues were more popular, but it did not mean that the World Cup went unappreciated. And so, when England announced that they were signing in a new Seeker for the team, Lucius Malfoy was admittedly curious.</p><p>It helped that he had more than just a fondness for fit Quidditch players.</p><p>However, the Department of Magical Games and Sports was just as tight-lipped, and he could neither bribe nor blackmail information out of the officials.</p><p> </p><p>Mr Malfoy was an avid follower (and sponsor) of the Falmouth Falcons, and to celebrate their win in the league, he threw a soirée in his manor home. Draco was a little surly- he preferred the Magpies over the Falcons, but wasted no time in chatting up the Quidditch players.</p><p>Lucius’ gaze kept travelling to the Falcons’ reserve Seeker- and youngest professional player, Harry Potter.</p><p><em>‘Like a fish out of water,’ </em>mused Lucius as he watched the youngest Potter fumble with the most basic of dance steps, tripping on his own robes and bumping into whichever unfortunate partner he was dancing with. The Malfoy patriarch grimaced when Potter knocked down a floating tray of champagne, spilling it over his robes and Lucius’ fine tablecloths.</p><p>Duckfooted, most of them were. Even Krum had been as ungainly on land as he was resplendent in the sky.</p><p>Lucius was familiar with Potter- he and Draco were bitter rivals in school; his father and Godfather were a constant, annoying presence in the Ministry, Potter himself had been to every Malfoy Yule Ball for the past two years (much to Draco’s chagrin) and Lucius had been thwarted by the boy one too many times (in his capacity as Governor, as the sponsor of Slytherin House’s new brooms, in the House Quidditch betting pool amongst the governors and teachers...)</p><p>“May I have this dance?” He asked, heading to Potter. The boy looked startled and sheepish at having been discovered, but Lucius vanished the mess on the clothes. Now, Potter had no reason to object.</p><p>The teenager nodded reluctantly and stepped into a dainty quickstep routine with Lucius. “But I’ve got to warn you, Mr Malfoy, I’m pants at dancing.”</p><p>Lucius smiled wryly. “So I’ve noticed.”</p><p>The boy flushed, and his inattention caused him to trip (again.) Lucius caught him before Potter could embarrass them both, and did a merry turn.</p><p>“Fortunately for you,” Lucius added, “my dancing skills are quite enough for the both of us.” He led Potter in a chasse, in the middle of which the boy got his feet tangled in his robes, and Lucius deftly spun, loosening the garment in the movement and freeing Potter’s legs.</p><p>“You’re- er, you’re pretty good at this.” Potter fished for a compliment. It was clear he didn’t appreciate being manhandled like a puppet.</p><p>“Naturally.”</p><p>And Lucius was terrible at flirting with bumbling Gryffindor idiots- for Potter’s scowl only deepened at the blond’s smug retort- who did not understand his suave charm and persuasion.</p><p>After that terrible dance, Potter bid adieu and escaped to an early night.</p><p>Pity.</p><p>Lucius would very much have liked to see those lithe, sinewy limbs sprawled across his bedsheets.</p><p>Oh well. Krum was bound to arrive next week at Glasgow for a match anyway. Bigger fish and whatnot.</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, Krum did not appreciate Lucius’ advances in the slightest, and it was a very unpleasant memory that Lucius sought to wash away with cognac before the Quidditch World Cup.</p><p>Over the winter of 1997, Lucius took Draco to several of the World Cup matches, butting heads with Auror Potter and the horde of Weasleys in a fair few, although the latter could not afford top-box tickets, and the Malfoys could enjoy the game in peace.</p><p>England was playing France in the first round, and Lucius’ breath hitched when the players in white flew out.</p><p><em>Potter</em> was England’s mysterious Seeker.</p><p>The brat was seventeen- which made him the youngest player in the Cup, and Lucius wondered if he would be up to the job. But by Morgan’s fair cheeks, the boy could fly.</p><p>He rode the wind, circling the crowd at breakneck speed, leading the V-formation before swooping down into the pitch and hovering above the grass.</p><p>In the top-box, Draco gaped and cursed loudly. Potter had inexplicably quit the House teams early in the year, letting the female Weasley take on his spot as Seeker, (thus giving the other Houses a fair chance to win) and it seemed that he had been training to join the National team for the World Cup.</p><p>Lucius was distracted throughout the game. Often, it seemed Potter was just lazing about and listening to the commentary than looking for the Snitch, but then the French Seeker dived, heading to the bottom of the goal posts and Potter followed; gaining on the blue Seeker through sheer aerodynamics, until one of the French beaters sent a fast Bludger his way.</p><p>Potter angled his broom so that it was sure the heavy black ball would hit him, and then he pulled to the side, causing the Bludger to crash onto the French Seeker, effectively putting him out of the game.</p><p>The crowd reacted wildly. Cheers and angry shouts mixed with the commentator’s ecstatic jabbering, and even Draco rewound his Omniculars to get a better look at the move Potter had pulled.</p><p>Lucius let a low whistle through his teeth and clapped at the trick, while Potter returned to circling the pitch nonchalantly.</p><p>Throughout the game, which would have been slow if not for many such instances of near-dirty playing, Potter would interfere with the French Seeker (reserve player, the other one had taken a nasty blow to the ribs) feinting, luring and distracting until England had racked up enough points for them to get through the first round easily.</p><p>An easy win, if it could be called that. It was not that the French Chasers were bad, but that Potter and Mallory (First Chaser and captain) made such a splendid duo that even Draco could temporarily overcome his grudges and cheer loudly for them.</p><p> </p><p>That World Cup, Lucius watched every one of England’s matches that he could make time for.</p><p>Duck-footed or not, Potter was phenomenal in the air- if a bit too much of a thrill-seeker, and Lucius only felt his appreciation grow. So much that when Bulgaria lost to Japan in the Semi-finals, Lucius didn’t feel the sinking disappointment of defeat.</p><p>It was England’s first World Cup victory in ages. Lucius had become one of the sponsors for the team, and to celebrate, he threw another party.</p><p>The finals had been held in Norway, and the blond seized the opportunity to arrange a party under the Aurora Borealis, inside a hall of thin, glass-like ice. He hurried through the necessary small talk with Minister Bones and various Department Heads and other irrelevant politicians before scanning the crowd for the team.</p><p>Lucius toasted each of the players, taking the time to congratulate the duos and trios who had attempted various stunts and scored across the World Cup matches, praising Mallory for his wily tricks and toasting Potter for another set of records broken.</p><p>The latter was faintly flushed from drinking, which made him more earnest and open. Lucius hadn’t expected him to be more than Draco’s tales; neither had he been interested in anything other than the boy’s physique and aerial prowess, but he found himself pleasantly surprised as Potter downed another caramelised skewer from the floating appetisers and bickered with one of the reserve Chasers.</p><p>Harry wasn’t just a fine specimen of avian to Lucius anymore, he was a complex creature who was not beyond trickery and mischief even with his Gryffindor sense of nobility, who had more tact in speaking to dignitaries than his infantile father, who was terrible at all sorts of dances and couldn’t stand heavily sweet foods.</p><p>The blond didn’t know when Potter had turned into Harry, but it was not really a bad change.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you certainly seem to be able to hold your drink, for a Malfoy.”</p><p>Lucius pulled on a wounded expression. “Whatever do you mean, Mr Potter?”</p><p>Harry grinned. “I know for a fact your son can’t.”</p><p>Lucius ignored the flash of jealousy. Draco’s rivalry with Harry was well-known. There was no way Draco would have let his guard down in front of Harry and gotten drunk... or would he? He narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Indeed?” He asked coolly, to which Harry sniggered and jerked his hand towards a corner table, where Draco was indeed drunk and slumped, giggling into Millicent Bulstrode’s hair.</p><p>Lucius sagged imperceptibly, but Harry noticed his relief. “I thought you’d be horrified.” He nudged the blond playfully.</p><p>Taking cue, Lucius leaned towards the boy and let his breath ghost over his flushed cheeks. “Disgraceful it may be, but you will find that I am far too... <em>entranced</em> to care.”</p><p>Emerald irises dilated further, and Lucius grabbed Harry’s sleeve- but the boy seemed to have no intention of escaping.</p><p>“Unless you insist on dancing.” Harry replied, throwing a wary look at the floor of polished mirror-ice.</p><p>Lucius chuckled. He had learnt his lesson- and there were better things to enjoy.</p><p> He slipped a hand onto the boy’s back, leading him out of the hall, where the aurora was dancing above a frozen midnight-blue sea. Harry gasped audibly at the sight, taking it with wonder.</p><p>The snow was fresh and the ground soft, and Lucius bade the boy to lie down beside him to view the sky better. Harry breathlessly watched the streams of green and pink weaving together, shifting into blue here and there and suddenly glowing emerald again, splitting and swirling lazily, often bursting sporadically. “It’s...”</p><p>Lucius laid a finger on his lips. “Some things are better appreciated in quiet wonder.” The blond murmured, grey gaze unwavering upon the bright green eyes, all the more stunning under the ethereal shades of the aurora. He slipped their interlaced fingers into the fur robes and traced patterns into the boy’s wrist, ever so patient.</p><p>This was a game worth the price.</p><p> </p><p>“I can appreciate it, you know.” Harry said suddenly, breaking the silence. He gestured to the sky, where the lazy ribbons of pink and yellow could be called nothing but dancing. “I just-”</p><p>“Didn’t have a patient teacher?”</p><p>“Not really.” The teenager looked wistfully at the blond. “It’s not exactly fun when you have to pay your full attention to not tripping over dress robes. Bet it would have been nice to be as graceful as that.” He glanced at the sky again, where the lights had begun to interweave in mesmerising curves.</p><p>The aurora was intensely green and Lucius was transfixed at its reflection on Harry’s eyes. It seemed like they were glowing in the light.</p><p>“You do not see how you dominate the sky.” He whispered, leaning into the boy’s ear. “There is no comparing a peacock to a falcon.” His lips hovered over Harry’s, blond hair forming a curtain around their faces, waiting for moments before the latter closed the distance, tentatively kissing Lucius.</p><p>It was slow and chaste; languorous brushes of their lips and warm puffs of breath. Harry cupped his cheeks and slipped his fingers through Lucius’ hair, pulling it loose. The older wizard hummed and leaned to steal another quick kiss before smiling impishly.</p><p>“That being said, I’m not opposed to giving you a few lessons.”</p><p>~</p><p>Lucius never did get Harry to the level of a proficient dancer, but he did succeed in ensnaring one of the International Quidditch League’s best Seekers into a relationship (to Draco’s horror and James Potter’s misery), so there’s that.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Livewritten in my HarryLu (HPLM) server for Valentine's day. Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsevanffs/pseuds/itsevanffs">Dutch(itsevanffs)</a> for helping with the Aurora scene.<br/>Come join me! My <a href="https://discord.gg/hCg757k4MH">Lucius/Harry server!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>